Photograph
by lostin110
Summary: [ONESHOT] Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun. "Jadilah pacarku, Baek." -Chanyeol. Dengan sebuah potret yang Chanyeol bawa kemana-mana. CHANBAEK.
Ini adalah sekelumit kisah klasik merangkum diriku dan kekasihku, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Photograph"

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other cast : Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Angst

Length : Oneshot

Rate : T

.

.

.

Summary : "Ada hal kecil yang menjadi besar ketika diabaikan. Chanyeol membuat kesalahan. Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun."

. . .

Langkah seorang remaja bermata sabit maju dengan konstan menuju kelasnya di ujung lorong lantai dua. Baekhyun namanya, Byun Baekhyun. Dua ruangan lagi, sampai ketika seseorang menabrak bahu sempitnya dari arah berlawanan, tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke kiri. Dia menoleh dan membaca dari gerakan bibir orang yang menabraknya bahwa orang itu minta maaf, Baekhyun menyesal tak bisa mendengar suaranya karena telinganya disumbat earphone. Untuk sekejap, dunia serasa mengabur kecuali lelaki itu saat dia berlalu dengan langkah tergesa, siluetnya membabat habis seluruh atensi Baekhyun sampai tenggelam di balik tangga. Baekhyun tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, sosok itu tinggi dan memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus, kulitnya putih, dan wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung dan mata lebar. Baekhyun terpesona oleh sosoknya di waktu pertama.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Luhan, teman seperjuangan Baekhyun bercerita tentang sepupunya yang baru pindah ke sekolah mereka. Mereka sedang menghabiskan bento di kantin omong-omong.

"Baekhyun, saudaraku baru pindah kemari. Dia seangkatan dengan kita. Kau harus berkenalan dengannya! Dia tampan, loh. Kau pasti suka!" Katanya berapi-api. Oh, Luhan yang satu itu memang unik, dia punya banyak ekspresi berbeda-beda tiap menitnya. Dan jangan lupakan sifatnya yang selalu memasangkan Baekhyun dengan teman atau siapapun yang dikenalnya. Katanya, terlalu lama jomblo bisa menyebabkan menopause lebih cepat. Yang benar saja, mereka bahkan masih remaja dan itu hanya akal-akalan otak cantik Luhan. Dia hanya kurang kerjaan.

Surai coklat madunya bergoyang-goyang seiring wajahnya yang celingukan. Dia bergumam lirih, "Ah, itu dia." lalu teriakan memanggil nama seseorang bergema di ujung telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol.

Sosok yang berpapasan dengannua beberapa hari silam. Figurnya menghampiri mereka -tepatnya Luhan- dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Hai."

Baekhyun mendengar suaranya, Chanyeol. Berat dan rendah tapi memiliki getaran frekuensi yang nyaman di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu senyum laki-laki itu makin lebar ketika beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan perempuan itu ikut tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga menjadi teman yang akrab. Baekhyun jadi tau banyak hal tentang Chanyeol. Dia senang memotret. Ketika mereka pergi ke luar bersama, Luhan jadi pihak yang paling jengah karena Chanyeol terus berkutat pada kameranya. Baekhyun berakhir tertawa untuk getokan Luhan tepat di kepala Chanyeol.

Mereka juga sering pulang bersama akibat rumah yang memiliki rute bus yang sama. Ada kalanya Baekhyun hanya pulang bersama Luhan, kadang hanya bersama Chanyeol. Keduanya seringkali sibuk dengan klub yang mereka ikuti. Tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia hanya hadir dalam satu klub dan menjadi pasif di sana. Tidak heran jika Chanyeol dan Luhan memiliki segudang teman.

Di perjalanan dari halte menuju rumahnya, Baekhyun banyak merenung. Ketika netranya menatap pendaran lampu jalan, Baekhyun tahu, dia punya perasaan lebih pada Chanyeol yang tak sanggup dia katakan. Pikirnya, cukup berada di sisi Chanyeol membuatnya nyaman.

Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, tapi dia bodoh meski tidak terlalu begitu di akademi.

Ketika mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama di akhir pekan, setelah menjenguk Luhan di rumahnya yang terkena demam. Chanyeol mengajaknya duduk di tepi Sungai Han. Riak sungai yang tenang memaku atensi Baekhyun. Hingar bingar di sekelilingnya menjauh dan tak terdengar. Sampai jemarinya ditarik dan dirasanya ada sesuatu bersensasi dingin di sana. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol.

"Apa ini?" Itu cincin, Baekhyun memandang cincin tersebut bingung.

"Apa kau tak bisa liat? Itu cincin, bodoh. Jangan menghilangkannya karena itu mahal." Chanyeol berkelakar sedikit ketus, tapi pipinya berbayang kemerahan samar. Tidak semerah pipi Baekhyun sekarang memang.

"Mahal, ya? Bagaimana kalau disimpan saja?" Cincin berharga dari pujaan hati. Rasanya dada Baekhyun akan meledak oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Warnanya perak dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di tengahnya. Tidak ada berlian, tapi tetap cantik.

"Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku memakan pisang dan di dalamnya berisi cincin itu." Chanyeol berdalih membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Meski sedikit aneh dan tidak percaya, Baekhyun tidak mengharap lebih dari cincin itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin terlalu berharap namun akan tersakiti akan cinta sepihaknya di kemudian hari. "Mari berfoto, Baek." Chanyeol menggenggam kameranya dan Baekhyun berpose memamerkan cincin barunya. Bukan apa-apa, Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya.

Waktu terus bergulir, banyak momen yang telah mereka abadikan di dalam lembaran foto hasil cetakan kamera Chanyeol. Lalu tiba pada hari kelulusan mereka. Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertemu di taman sekolah usai kerumunan manusia telah bubar, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya. Senyumnya lembut selembut rambut Baekhyun yang terurai angin. Lalu kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol setelahnya membuat Baekhyun merasakan darahnya mendidih dan berdesakan di pipi, jantungnya bekerja berlipat ganda, dan perutnya menjadi landasan terbang kupu-kupu cantik. "Jadilah pacarku, Baek."

Kedengarannya seperti perintah, tapi Baekhyun hanya butuh nol koma sekian detik untuk mengangguk.

Hari berlalu menjadi minggu, lalu bulan dan setahun kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan lompat-lompat bahagia saat mendengar hubungan mereka yang naik tingkat sampai ikatan rambutnya kendur dan berhenti lompat lalu mendesah lelah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada di universitas yang berbeda, tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka sering bertemu di banyak waktu. Baekhyun manja dan suka berteriak, tapi Chanyeol memiliki kesabaran penuh terhadap Baekhyun. Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, tak jarang mereka bertengkar lalu kembali bersama. Baekhyun yang menjadi pihak yang paling sering dimintai maaf terlebih dahulu, lalu dia akan menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

Suatu ketika Chanyeol menelponnya dan berkata bahwa ia sedih kameranya tercebur di kamar mandi. Nadanya merajuk seperti anak kecil. Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terbahak demi menjaga perasaan Chanyeol.

"Beli kamera baru saja, yeol." Chanyeol membantah keras, dia bilang tidak ingin selingkuh dengan kameranya yang telah meninggal. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun tak bisa tak tertawa. Jadilah Chanyeol yang tidak pernah lagi menenteng-nenteng kameranya.

Pada bulan ke dua puluh hubungan mereka, Chanyeol pindah ke luar kota, cukup jauh. Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun mengunjunginya karena alasan jauh dan terlalu khawatir untuk Baekhyun yang pergi sendirian. Awalnya mereka masih sering bertemu di akhir pekan, berjalan bergandengan di pinggir jalan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang terselip di saku mantel Chanyeol, membeli barang-barang couple lalu makan malam bersama dengan pagaran lilin indah.

Sampai ketika Chanyeol yang mulai sibuk pada tugasnya, begitu pula Baekhyun. Chanyeol jarang mengunjungi Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tak pernah memaksa lagi untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol ke kota. Baekhyun dulu sering melakukannya omong-omong. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun senang dengan keabsenan kencan mereka di waktu senggang. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun sudah mulai jenuh dengannya. Meski mereka sering melakukan video call ketika Chanyeol terlalu lelah di akhir pekan, mereka berakhir dengan hanya beberapa puluh menit berlalu.

"Selamat tidur Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol terdiam, dia tidak lagi merasa bergetar pada untaian cinta Baekhyun, entah mengapa. Hatinya ragu, apa Baekhyun masih benar-benar mencintainya seperti dulu? Karena pada dasarnya, Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun yang suka merengek, bukan yang penurut dan pasif seperti sekarang. Dia tak pernah lagi merengek untuk hal-hal kecil yang tidak penting. Meski menyebalkan, itu adalah guyonan receh penghibur harinya. Tapi itu dulu.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol memutuskan menjawab setelah keterdiaman cukup lama. Lalu sambungan berakhir.

Chanyeol berbaring dan merenung, berteman kesunyian dan cahaya remang-remang dari lampu meja di atas nakas. Matanya terpaku pada langit-langit. Seolah ada pusaran hitam putih di sana dan Chanyeol terbawa suasana untuk ikut masuk ke dalamnya.

Chanyeol punya banyak pikiran dan semuanya termuntahkan di sana. Dari tugas-tugasnya, temannya yang sedikit bermasalah, lalu teguran dosennya, sampai kekasih mungilnya, Byun Baekhyun. Suatu ketika peristiwa berharga dari peristiwa berharga lainnya dengan Baekhyun di hidupnya berputar seperti memori lama yang baru dibuka. Lapuk termakan waktu, Chanyeol tidak sadar berapa lama itu telah berlalu. Yang pasti, dia rindu suasana hangat dan hidup seperti kala itu.

Saat itu hari telah gelap, musim salju di bulan Desember, lewat beberapa hari setelah Natal. Chanyeol luntang-lantung ke rumah Baekhyun saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menjerit di telfon mengatakan kalau listrik di rumahnya padam. Parahnya, Baekhyun sedang flu berat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak takut gelap. Yang benar saja, sudah dua tahun dia merantau di kota itu dan tinggal sendirian. Buruknya, bibi supermarket di persimpangan jalan baru saja meninggal. Dan coba tebak? Dia menjadi penakut kalau urusan orang meninggal. Katanya, saat masih kecil dia pernah menemui neneknya yang telah lama meninggal di depan rumah.

Tak lama setelah Chanyeol tiba dan memeluk Baekhyun, rumah-rumah kembali terang. Lalu malam itu Chanyeol memasak untuk makan malam mereka dengan Baekhyun yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Sesekali gadis itu melontar pertanyaan tidak penting seperti mengapa telur yang bulat berubah lingkaran di atas wajan, atau mengapa air dingin dikatakan dingin, lalu Chanyeol menemukan jawaban yang lebih aneh, mereka tertawa bersama. Dan ketika Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya di tengah ciuman mereka, Chanyeol mengerut bingung.

"Aku sedang flu, kalau Chanyeol ikut sakit bagaimana?" Cicitnya mengundang tawa Chanyeol.

"Lalu aku sakit dan lebih banyak waktu kita bersama." Baekhyun bersemu-semu.

Kembali kepada Chanyeol yang merenung. Chanyeol mulai ingat pada keadaan mereka yang sekarang. Ia sadar, ada jarak di antara mereka. Banyak hal-hal yang seolah menjadi tabu untuk dilakukan. Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi merengek. Apa yang ia katakan dan lakukan tak pernah di bantah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba menjadi penurut atau tak peduli? Semua kemungkinan positif dan negatif ia pikirkan. Lalu ia mengambil kesimpulan terkait, bahwa Baekhyun bosan dengannya. Atau lebih buruk, gadis itu memiliki hubungan lain.

Chanyeol kecewa, kecewa pada kesibukannya yang menghalangi ia bertemu dengan Baekhyunnya. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tak ingin hilang dari hati gadis itu. Tapi, jika gadis itu memiliki nama lain yang tersemat di hatinya, apa boleh buat? Padahal jika saja Chanyeol perlu menilik Baekhyun lebih lanjut, semua argumennya salah. Chanyeol hanya terlalu bodoh dan malas untuk mencari tahu.

Baekhyun menatap sambungan telfon yang terputus dengan kekasih tingginya, Chanyeol. Betapa Baekhyun amat rindu menyentuh pada telinga lebarnya, senyumat hangatnya, dan cengiran bodohnya. Semua yang ada pada dirinya seketika merindu sampai potongan terakhir yang paling rapuh dan dalam.

Tapi untuk yang kesekian kali, Baekhyun memaksa dirinya untuk paham keadaan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya sibuk, dan dia tak sampai hati untuk menyuruhnya kemari. Chanyeol lelah, dan sebenarnya Baekhyun pun begitu. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir dengan merubah sikapnya yang manja akan membuat Chanyeol nyaman. Baekhyun berusaha dewasa demi Chanyeol, kekasih yang amat dicintainya setelah keluarganya. Baekhyun terus menekan keinginannya untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Sampai air matanya sering turun dan terisak hebat di malam hari. Chanyeol tetap tak ada di hari-hari ke depan.

Tiga bulan mereka tak berubah, terus begitu. Tak ada lagi kencan di akhir pekan, pertanyaan lelucon tak penting di antara bau makanan buatan Chanyeol. Semuanya pudar dan tenggelam seperti warna mega sebelum gelapnya langit malam.

Baekhyun masih saja terseok-seok pada rindu kalbunya, memutuskan menempuh ratusan kilometer menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun pikir, hubungan mereka harus diperbaiki. Tekadnya, jarak tidak akan berarti jika mereka konsisten pada komitmen. Pada minggu pagi, Chanyeol menganga di depan pintu melihat Baekhyun berbalut mantel warna coklat moca berdiri dengan senyum menawan. Chanyeol buru-buru memeluknya erat.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kau mandi. Kau bau." Chanyeol tertawa-tawa dan berangsur ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sementara Baekhyun membersihkan bagian apartement yang sekiranya berantakan. Baekhyun maklum, apartement bujangan seperti Chanyeol mana bisa benar-benar rapi dan bersih.

Mereka keluar untuk pergi ke taman bermain dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar Apgujeong. Saat matahari tenggelam dan waktu menunjuk pukul delapan, mereka mendapati butir-butir salju turun menerpa tubuh mereka. Chanyeol menertawai hidung Baekhyun yang memerah, Baekhyun tak tahan dingin.

"Baek, kau seperti Santa." Chanyeol tertawa sampai perutnya kram. Baekhyun kesal dan berjongkok. Tawa Chanyeol berhenti, Baekhyun kelihatan marah. Jadi Chanyeol ikut berjongkok di samping Baekhyun. Tanpa di duga, tangan Baekhyun mengeruk salju lalu melemparnya ke dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa gembira dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Chanyeol membalasnya. Butiran salju semakin menumpuk tebal di mana-mana. Mereka melewati sebuah taman komplek berlantai salju tebal dan berguling-guling di sana. Saling balas melempar bola salju dan berkejaran seperti remaja pubertas yang baru mencicipi indahnya cinta.

Satu-satunya yang menunjukkan salju malam itu dingin adalah bersin Baekhyun. Chanyeol buru-buru melepas kepalan salju di tangannya dengan menghampiri Baekhyun lalu merengkuhnya sepanjang jalan sejauh seratus meter menuju apartementnya. Baekhyun menginap di apartement Chanyeol lalu pulang di siang hari diantar kekasih tingginya itu.

Enam hari berlalu, hubungan mereka sedikit membaik kala itu. Kualitas dialog mereka di telfon lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun gembira, rasa-rasanya ia semakin mencintai Chanyeol. Tak peduli apapun, jarak sekalipun. Baekhyun membuktikannya, perasaannya tetap utuh. Karena Chanyeol yang selalu ada di fikirannya, tak pernah sekalipun doanya tersemat tanpa nama Chanyeol. Langkahnya seolah ringan ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Baekhyun berjuang untuk cepat lulus dan bekerja di kota yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Apapun demi Chanyeol.

Malam senin, tepat seminggu. Baekhyun kembali meniti langkah dari halte menuju apartement Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi kunjungan tak terduga. Jalanan hari itu masih ramai. Banyak muda-mudi berjalan ke berbagai arah. Matanya sesekali mengedar, lalu menunduk. Sampai telinganya menangkap suara tawa seseorang. Suaranya dalam dan maskulin. Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati sesosok tinggi berada kurang dari sepuluh meter di hadapannya. Itu Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang tak pernah sekalipun tak dirindunya.

Mata mereka beradu pandang, Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan terhenyak dengan mata melotot. Perasaan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi buruk. Senyumnya berangsur pudar. Mata Baekhyun memindai ke lengan Chanyeol lalu turun ke tangan lelaki itu. Ada tangan lain yang digenggam Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun berkabut. Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang berwarna brunette menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Suaranya lembut dan menenangkan. Tak sepertinya dirinya yang cempreng dan menyebalkan. Baekhyun mengakui itu. Pantas saja Chanyeol berpaling. Baekhyun sudah bisa menebaknya dalam sekali lihat.

Genggaman Chanyeol pada gadis manis di sebelahnya mengerat, Baekhyun tahu tapi seolah buta. Batinnya meraung-meraung. Air matanya tak tau sejak kapan telah menganak sungai di pipi. Harusnya, ia yang di samping pria itu. Harusnya tangannya yang digenggam Chanyeol. Harusnya Chanyeol hanya mencintainya selamanya. Tak boleh ada orang lain.

Belah bibirnya sudah terpisah tapi yang dia sendiri dengar adalah suara parau yang tak mampu berkata-kata. Begitu terkejut ketika gadis di sebelah Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi. "Sayang?" Baekhyun seketika ingin muntah. Yang benar saja, Chanyeol itu miliknya. Kekasihnya. Siapa yang dipanggil sayang oleh mulut lacurnya itu?

Ketika mata Chanyeol menabrak pandangan gadis di sebelahnya, Baekhyun dibuat bungkam. Amarahnya pada gadis itu seketika padam. Habis tak bersisa, digantikan kesedihan dan kekecewaan tak terbatas. Mata itu, mata yang biasanya selalu menatap penuh kagum dan cinta kepadanya, saat ini tengah menatap gadis lain, terbungkus beribu kasih sayang, Baekhyun tahu karena pernah tertuju padanya. Baekhyun tercenung pada rasa terpukul telak.

Sebelum matanya menjadi buta ditampar kejadian menyakitkan itu, Baekhyun mengambil langkah seribu untuk berlari mundur. Bahkan sebelum suara Chanyeol menyapanya. Hatinya benar-benar dihancurkan sampai titik yang paling kecil. Baekhyun bahkan terkejut masih memiliki tenaga untuk berlari. Padahal rasanya seluruh tulangnya meleleh berserakan di trotoar. Apalagi mendapati Chanyeol tidak mengejarnya di belakang. Baekhyun sudah terlalu jauh bermimpi sampai tidak sadar sejak kapan dia berjalan sendiri tanpa ada Chanyeol di manapun. Jantungnya serasa diremat dan ditarik dari tempatnya berulang kali. Matanya sudah sembab dan dia tak tau di mana dia berada sekarang. Kakinya lelah dan lebih memilih jatuh terduduk di tanah.

Hancur sudah mimpi-mimpi yang di bangunnya tanpa sedikitpun tidak ada Chanyeol di dalamnya. Kekasihnya berkhianat, tak ada yang lebih pedih dari itu. Boleh saja ia tertawa mengatai film romansa kuno berderai airmata, nyatanya kenyataan sungguh memecut tubuhnya lebih kejam. Karena hubungan bukan melulu soal bagaimana Baekhyun berkomitmen, tapi perasaan terikat keduanya juga harus diperhitungkan.

.

.

.

Jika boleh berlebihan, cintanya padaku seperti matahari, teduh. Ada kalanya dia bersembunyi dibalik awan sepanjang hari, tapi dia akan tetap kembali. Sejauh apapun dia pergi, setinggi langit dia terbang, sedalam lembah di jurang tak bertepi, dia akan tetap kembali. Tapi tidak kali ini, dia tenggelam dan tidak kembali. Mataharinya menemukan peraduan lain untuk dijadikan rumah.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan segelas kopi panas di rengkuhan tangan masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun menyesal. Baekhyun punya berjuta kekecewaan di balik tubuh mungilnya, tapi dia tak ingin terlihat bodoh, setidaknya di hadapan calon mantan kekasihnya. Setelah beberapa minggu bersembunyi di kediaman keluarganya di desa, Baekhyun menata hatinya untuk bertemu lelaki jangkung itu.

Dua tahun penuh kenangan yang mereka lalui seakan sia-sia dalam satu kata 'putus'. Bahkan salju yang berubah hangat beberapa minggu yang lalu seolah hanya fiksi belaka. Mimpi indah di siang hari. Lalu dimana janji-janji yang telah mereka usung?

Matanya sering hampir meneteskan air mata kepedihan, Baekhyun buru-buru menyekanya. Chanyeol kelihatan tidak melihat air matanya dan Baekhyun tak berhenti bersyukur akan hal itu karena akan merasa begitu lemah. Padahal Baekhyun tidak tau, Chanyeol sering-sering menunduk agar pura-pura tidak tau. Air mata Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya, Chanyeol takut ingin kembali menghapus air matanya. Tapi dia sadar, dialah penyebab mata itu bersedih. Ketika Baekhyun berniat menahan Chanyeol hanya untuk beberapa menit ke depan, sekedar merekam wajahnya, Chanyeol lebih dulu berkata, "Maaf Baek, aku harus pergi."

Dan Baekhyun menyerah sebelum berkata-kata. Hatinya tersobek parah. Chanyeol egois dan jahat. Mereka bersedia untuk berteman, tapi diam-diam Baekhyun tak berharap untuk bersua di waktu-waktu yang terbentang setelah ini. Karena dia takut ingin kembali menyelam pada legam matanya yang menenangkan.

Punggung mereka berlawanan arah meninggalkan saksi bisu cinta Baekhyun pergi. Tak pernah terfikir di benaknya merka akan berpisah karena orang ketiga. Chanyeol benar-benar rahasia. Baekhyun sangat salah mengira Chanyeol setia. Baekhyun fikir hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol. Padahal dulu kisah mereka begitu manis, seolah selamanya akan tetap begitu. Seolah mereka memang dicipta hanya untuk saling berbagi cinta. Tapi dia bisa apa? Waktu memang sesuatu.

Lalu hari itu Baekhyun habiskan dengan meniti berapa langkah yang dia miliki tanpa Chanyeol lagi. Satu, dua, tiga, dan untuk selamanya. Dia berharap rasa cintanya rontok digetarkan angin. Tertinggal jauh di belakang, dan tak pernah untuk berbalik memungutnya.

Laksana sapuan kuas pada kanvas yang memoles beribu warna serta cerita. Chanyeol adalah kuasnya sedangkan Baekhyun kanvasnya, hidupnya, ceritanya, tapi warnanya habis. Chanyeol memilih memoles lukisan lain sedangkan Baekhyun menjadi lukisan usang termakan rayap. Persis harapan terhadap perasaannya. Seperti daun kecoklatan yang rapuh oleh angin di musim gugur, lalu jatuh berserakan menjadi gunungan sampah. Sampah. Dia tertawa menyedihkan mengejek kisahnya, tak pernah berfikir rasa yang dia miliki berubah tak berguna seperti sampah menjadi semenyakitkan ini. Cintanya yang bersih dan tulus.

Baekhyun punya banyak kebiasaan baru. Menghela napas berat, tak peduli sekitar, sering minum kopi, dan yang terburuk adalah melamun. Di mana pun, kapan pun. Hidupnya terombak dalam waktu satu hari. Tak lewat seharipun tanpa Baekhyun menyesal.

Andai saja dia sedikit lebih keras untuk mencoba mempertahankannya. Apakah akhirnya akan sama? Berpisah? Andai saja dia lebih peka memagari sesuatu yang telah mereka rajut bersama, akankah tetap ada gunting pemisah di antara mereka? Seandainya dia berusaha sejak awal dan tidak menyerah. Dan seandainya mereka tidak pernah memulainya sejak awal. Tidak pernah bertabrakan di awal musim semi, tidak pernah bertemu dan menjalin kasih. Apa jadinya hidupnya tanpa Chanyeol? Apa lebih berwarna ataukah lebih kelam? Banyak kemungkinan yang dia fikirkan. Semua bisa menjadi apa saja. Tapi sesungguhnya, dia sangat berharap semua terjalin tanpa akhir bersama Chanyeol.

Namun dia masih waras untuk tidak merebut sesuatu yang telah lepas dari genggamannya. Baekhyun tidak seegois itu untuk melihat Chanyeol bahagia. Karena Baekhyum percaya, berbagai hal akan menjadi lebih baik atau terlupakan seperti waktu berlalu.

.

.

.

Ada banyak hal kecil di dunia yang kita ketahui dengan pasti. Bahwa mawar memiliki duri, atau salju yang turun di bulan Desember pada sebagian wilayah di bumi. Tahu karena pernah mengalami, ataupun setidaknya orang lain. Begitu pula dengan hal-hal kecil yang tak terlihat tapi kita percaya eksistensinya. Seperti kepercayaan anak-anak pada peri gigi, ataupun benda-benda yang terdiri dari atom dan molekul yang dipelajari saat sekolah menengah.

Tapi bagaimana dengan sesuatu kecil yang tersembunyi? Yang menjadi akar permasalahan ketika tertempa kesalahpahaman yang tumpang tindih? Ya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengalaminya tanpa keduanya sadari akibat persepsi masing-masing. Lalu siapa yang patut dipersalahkan? Baekhyun yang jenuh, setidaknya menurut Chanyeol. Atau Chanyeol yang menginginkannya lebih dewasa, setidaknya menurut Baekhyun walau tak sepenuhnya salah. Mereka saling berkorban pada awalnya, tapi sesuatu yang tak terucap mendorong Chanyeol lah yang memilih mundur lebih dulu. Baekhyun menyesalinya, karena demi apapun. Seumur hidupnya, dia baru mengenal satu lelaki di hatinya selain ayahnya. Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Harapan Baekhyun tidak terkabul. Setelah bertahun-tahun menimba ilmu di negeri seberang, tepat sepekan pasca keputusannya bertolak ke negara kelahirannya. Mereka bertemu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Di pinggir sungai Han, dengan latar belakang malam berkelip lampu kota. Mereka terdiam seolah nyaman saling bertukar pesan lewat isyarat mata. Sampai Chanyeol maju selangkah dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih egois, menuntun Baekhyun ke kedai es krim terdekat. Memesan es krim stroberi dan pisang seenak jidatnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam seperti orang dungu.

"Hai, Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum kaku. Bangku yang didudukinya berderit. Tangannya meraba saku mantelnya sendiri, meminta kekuatan dari selembar potret dirinya dan sosok perempuan di hadapannya. Potret ketika Chanyeol remaja memberi Baekhyun cincin dengan alasan barang temuan dari pisang yang dimakannya. Foto lama yang ia temukan di gudang bersama tumpukan foto lainnya. Potret itu seolah kembali memantik semangat baru dalam dirinya. Menamparnya keras-keras bahwa dulu dia sangat pengecut, ketika remaja, ataupun beberapa tahun lalu.

Chanyeol selalu menatap potret Baekhyun yang tersenyum di tengah kelelahannya menunggu Baekhyun kembali, menunggu untuk membuktikan kepada perempuan itu bahwa ia tak sepengecut dulu. Bahwa ia masih sanggup setia tanpa kabar sama sekali dari perempuan itu. Meski ekspetasi bahwa Baekhyun telah menikah atau sebagainya. Chanyeol tetap teguh. Meski selembar kertas itu telah usang dengan lipatan melintang dan membujur, Chanyeol tetap menaruhnya di saku celana, atau di saku dekat dadanya. Dekat dengan jantungnya yang seolah kehilangan ritme untuk berdetak.

Namun Baekhyun masih diam, dan Chanyeol tidak menyerah, "Apa kabar?"

"Baik."

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri jemari Baekhyun mencari jawaban atas kemungkinan di otaknya. Tapi nihil.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki pengganti?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama paham kata pengganti di sini merujuk ke mana.

Mata Baekhyun tak lepas dari Chanyeol tapi ekspresinya tak berubah, datar. Dan Chanyeol dibuat menggigil akan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. "Baek aku tau ini salah, tak cukup dengan permohonan maaf sekalipun aku menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk meminta maaf. Tapi ku mohon Baek, beri aku kesempatan kedua. Aku masih sangat sangat mencintaimu." Chanyeol memohon dengan mata berlinang. Baekhyun tertegun. Benarkan itu? Chanyeol mencintainya? Setelah semua terjadi? Apa dia fikir perasaannya berupa lelucon?

Baekhyun memaku tatapannya pada wajah Chanyeol, merapalkan setiap inci wajahnya dalam hati. Helai hitam legamnya yang selembut sutra dengan pangkasan khas lelaki dewasa, sepasang alis kokoh membingkai netranya yang bulat, hidung mancung, serta bibir penuh yang terbelah, dipagari kurva menukik dagu sempurna miliknya. Chanyeol benar-benar tumbuh semakin mapan dan tampan.

Menimba ilmu di negeri orang dan bertemu banyak orang hebat, mempelajari banyak hal baru tak membuat Baekhyun berubah. Baekhyun tetap saja Baekhyun.

Kemudian sepuluh detik berlalu dengan keheningan. Baekhyun tersenyum, Matanya hilang menyipit seperti bulan sabit. Manis sekali.

end.

a/n : terimakasih sudah membaca^^ aku banyak baca ff selama 3 tahun dn ini pertama kalinya kubuat selesai. AKu butuh review. apapun itu. makasih^^^^^


End file.
